howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Light
|Source = Franchise}} The Night Light is a hybrid between a Night Fury and a Light Fury that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Official Description Physical Appearance Egg In ''Dragons: Rise of Berk, the Night Light's egg has a readily visible scale pattern and is roughly the same shape as other common dragon eggs. It appears to have a base color of black with varying amounts of white speckling. Hatchling to Adult Night Lights have an appearance similar to both a Night Fury and a Light Fury since they are a hybrid of the two closely related species. They appear to have small fins on their back, like a Night Fury whilst lacking the single spine of the Light Fury. Their tail fins are also much like that of a Night Fury's. They have four ear-like appendages on their head and are piebald in color. Abilities Firepower Night Lights are capable of firing explosive plasma blasts very similar to that of their parent species. Night Lights and Light Furies share a similar amount of control in the timing of the plasma blasts' explosion. Cloaking Like their parent species, Night Lights possess the ability of "cloaking". Cloaking occurs when their skin heats up, which causes their scales to have mirror-like qualities, allowing them to temporarily blend in with their surroundings. Speed and Agility Night Lights are very fast dragons, as babies can easily keep up with their parents in flight and even spin in the air with no signs of slowing down. Strength Even as hatchlings, Night Lights are strong enough to carry others of their kind with their claws. Weaknesses Just like their parents' species, Night Lights are unable to fly if one of their tail fins/flukes is destroyed. Behavior and Personality The Night Lights' behavior falls somewhere in between that of each parent. They are playful and curious by nature, but fiercely protective when danger is present. They don't appear to be scared of humans and even allow themselves to be touched by them. Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Toothless and the Light Fury became mates and have three offspring, which Hiccup named Night Lights, as a combination between the names of their parents' species. When Hiccup and his family visited the Hidden World, the three babies were playing with their parents. After Toothless recognized his former rider, the two went for a flight, with the Night Lights flying close to them. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The three offspring of Toothless and his mate have been introduced in this game as Unique Dragons. Each of the Night Lights lives on a small sea stack that surrounds the Radiant Meadows. ''Dragons: Rise of Berk introduced costumes for each of the three Night Lights. Trivia *The Night Light is the first dragon hybrid that appears in the DreamWorks Dragons franchise. *The Night Light's personality and mixed color traits greatly resembles real life bicolor cats and kittens. *In Dragons: Rise of Berk, Night Lights keep their hatchling appearance even after they reach the Broad Wing stage of growth, presumably to reflect the film. *Night Lights are very similar to giant pandas and orcas as they both have black and white colored bodies. *In a piece of concept art from The Art of How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, black and white Night Lights have green eyes making them resemble a baby Night Fury while the black Night Light has blue eyes making it resemble a baby Light Fury. References Site Navigation Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Strike Class Category:Medium Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Dragons Category:Fast Dragons Category:Toothless (Franchise) Category:Light Fury (Character) Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragon Species Category:How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming Category:Strong Dragons Category:Dragons that can Camouflage